five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
The Face
''Were you searching for The Face's counterparts?: Photo-Negative Mickey, Suicide Mouse, Willy, MickMick, Corruptus or True Mickey '' The Face (previously referred to as "Distorted Mickey Mouse") is a distorted version of Mickey Mouse, and an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. __TOC__ Description Appearance The Face has the same appearance as Mickey Mouse, except his eyes are a pale white, almost human-like, and his mouth hangs open with no teeth showing as if it is broken or dislocated. His ears are more bat-like and pointy, compared to Mickey Mouse's circular ears. His suit also appears to be slightly darker than normal and there are just short little stumps where his legs should be, as most of his lower torso has been melted, and it is unknown why. In one of the promo images, he can be seen with a strange, yellow liquid (maybe blood) pouring out of his left eye socket. Behavior He will first appear in the chimney on the Roof, signaling that he has become active. The player can slow him down from entering the office by watching the Roof cam. When he appears in the Office, he can be seen climbing on the desk. When he attacks the player, he rises up screaming as he lunges at the player. He will also rarely jumpscare the player when they begin in Pirate Caverns. He becomes active in Night 2 and continues activity through the rest of the game, but can also be active in Night 1 which is a rare chance. When The Face moving he will say: *"The forest...it follows me" *"The spirits...they are coming" *"You should have never come here" *"You aren't going anywhere" But in Pirate Caverns he only says: *"Behind you" Locations The Face begins on the Roof. After walking around Treasure Island for a while, he will eventually enter the Office. Bugs *When The Face appears in the Office, his eyes seem altered when compared to the pair of eyes he has when he kills you with the power on. *In The Face's power on jumpscare, his thumb clips through the upper part of his mouth. **His eyes will misplace for a split second in his jumpscare. **His eyes will also disappear for a split second in his jumpscare. **He seems to be lacking the buttons on his pants during the jumpscare. However, this is just an issue with how he was rigged. Trivia *According to Matthew, The Face got his name from a modeling error that happened while Matthew was creating him. *The Face is voiced by George W. Kush *Many believed The Face's name was "Distorted Mickey" *The Face's screech was made by Dogi Jones. *The Face plays a big part in the game's story. *The Corrupti Incident seems to have caused The Face to lose his sanity. **In addition, it also explains why he is melted. *It was confirmed by FateForWindows that The Face and MickMick (A normal Mickey costume) are the same costume. *It was confirmed by FateForWindows that the Night 2 cutscene is what the Face sees. *The Face used to share the same screech as Photo-Negative Mickey. **Willy also shares Photo-Negative Mickey's screech. Category:Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Male